


One Must Always Be Prepared To Liberate Treasure

by moondor_majesty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: In which Vala has some slightly-illegal ideas when it comes to anniversary gifts. Well, entirely illegal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: drabbletag 5 – diamond @ femslash100  
> Originally written 28th June, 2014

“I know what you’re thinking.”  
  
Sam’s voice, low in Vala’s ear, caused her to jump a little. Because you don’t just sneak up on someone when they’re staring at a glimmering, infamous, 45-kerate diamond and thinking… well, what Vala  _would_  be thinking.   
  
“You can’t just steal the Hope Diamond,” Sam continued, quietly – because of the crowds, and the guards. Her arms wound around Vala’s waist from behind, and Vala turned to face her.   
  
“Of course I could. It would take me… three minutes?” She glanced back at the slowly-rotating, sapphire-blue gem. If she hadn’t bypassed far greater security measures elsewhere in the universe, these might almost be impressive. “And it would look much better on you than inside that display case.”  
  
She trailed a finger along the spot where the necklace might, hypothetically, rest against Sam’s skin. Of course, she wouldn’t  _really_  steal it – because, trying not to do that sort of thing so much anymore, and all. But, as a romantic gesture… it would be kind-of perfect.   
  
Sam almost seemed to think so too, for a second – before getting that ‘no, a stolen, 200-million dollar diamond is  _not_  an appropriate anniversary gift’ look in her eyes.   
  
But there were dozens of slightly-less-famous jewels in the exhibit, too.  
  
She was just eyeing that pink one in the corner, when Sam kissed her – in a way that seemed to say ‘I love you, but let’s not get the SGC banned from The Smithsonian, okay?’  
  
As if she’d ever get caught, honestly. 


End file.
